


Psychometry

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You have the power of seeing the past or the future of someone by touching them. You absolutely hate your power, but Audrey, Nathan, and Duke seek you out for your help despite your constant refusal.
Kudos: 7





	Psychometry

“ _ **No.**_ ”

Audrey’s heart drops at your answer, all chances of ever figuring out how and why someone suddenly dropped dead yesterday in Haven getting destroyed. You were their only last hope of even getting a shred of evidence and you had just said no.

“I told you she would say no.” Nathan glares at Duke, who was the one who told Audrey about you in the first place. “She doesn’t like to use her power.”

“Yeah, I _know._ ” Duke glares back, crossing his arms over his chest. “ _Excuse me_ if I thought there was a small chance she could say yes.”

“She’s right here, you know.” You give them both a hard look, feeling your fists tightening and squeezing your leather gloves, the thought of even touching a hand, let alone a dead hand, making you want to run away. “No need to speak like I’m invisible.”

“(Y/N), _please._ ” Audrey walks over to you in less than two seconds, her eyes begging you to help her just this once. “You’re the only one who can help us. That person, we have _no idea_ what kind of phenomenon happened to them, nor who it could be. Only you can-”

“I’m sorry, officer Audrey, but-” You take a step back, your head turning towards the office’s exit. “But I can’t-”

“ _Please-_ ”

You gaps in when she takes a hold of your wrist, her skin touching your skin, your heart dropping while your mind prepares you to see something either from her past or her future, but nothing happens. You look back at her with a dumbfounded expression, the blond woman not noticing what had just happened.

“I am begging you, (Y/N). _Please_ help us.”

You look down at her hand on your wrist, then look back into her eyes.

“… okay.” Audrey’s face breaks out a huge smile full of relief, your mind already wondering what makes her so different from the others. “I’ll help you… but just this once.”

“ _Thank you._ ” She moves her hand downs to holds yours, squeezing the leather fabric of your gloves. “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ ”

She then surprises you by giving you a tight hug while Duke gives Nathan a proud smirk. “Told you she’d say yes.”

Nathan only rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Shut up.”


End file.
